


Paralyzed

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know if he is ten or fourty-one, but he knows that people are trying to kill him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble. The idea came to my mind thanks to the newest chapter where the people of the colosseum are ready to fight against Doflamingo to protect Luffy.I could picture Doflamingo having a flashback to the time where people tried to kill him and Rocinante.

He is paralyzed.   
His body won’t move.

People are running towards him, screaming in anger, their eyes full with hate and the intent to kill him.

It feels like all those years ago.

Suddenly he is ten again.  
People are screaming, at him, at his brother, at his father.  
There is no where to run to, they are everywhere, and he feels hands grabbing him, yanking him away from his father and his brother.  
Everything is a blurr.

He’s screaming.  
He’s screaming with rage and fear but they won’t let him go.  
They grab him, forcefully, and it hurts.  
Fear is suffocating him, makes it impossible to scream or take a deep breath.  
He’s afraid.  
And he hates them.

He hates them for what they are doing to him, to them.

He is ten and he hates the world already.  
They should be on their knees before him, but here they are, grabbing him with so much force that it will leave bruises, trying to break his small body, trying to hurt him.  
  
He’s crying.  
There is pain everywhere and he can’t see anything thanks to the blindfold over his eyes.  
People are laughing, at him, at his brother and his father.  
Those people are laughing because they have power over him, because they are drunk on the idea of killing those they blame for their misery.

He wonders if this is the end.

He can’t see them, can’t see his brother or his father, and he wants to cry even more because this is not what they deserve, but his throat is too tight and his body shivers, and he can’t breath, he can’t breath!

He feels alone and the hatred grows and grows until there is nothing else left but fear and rage and tears

He hates those people.  
He hates them with a passion that keeps him conscious.  
It’s not a blessing, not with what they do to him.  
  
They have to die, they all have to die so he can survive.  
He doesn’t care about them, about their families, about their friends, about anything.  
He only cares about himself, because if he doesn’t who else will?  
Rocinante, yes, but he is too naive, too young, and he can’t even protect himself.  
And father…

It is father’s fault, all of this.

Today, however, this is his fault.  
No one is to blame but himself for the mess that Dressrosa has become.

He tries to move, but it is difficult.  
He can’t tell if he is ten or fourty-one, all he knows is that those people are trying to kill him.  
  
He smiles, wide, because now he knows what to do.

All he has to do is kill them, and it doesn’t matter if he is a kid or an adult, nothing does matter at the moment, nothing at all, because they all will die.  
  
He raises his hand, smiling wide.  
He can move again.


End file.
